Between the lines
by Moonys
Summary: ABANDONED! AU! Fem!Harry. Something is wrong with Rose; Sirius and Remus can read it between the lines. How long can Rose keep her secret? What will Sirius and Remus do when they find out? a lot of sweet bonding.
1. Something is wrong

**Summary:**  
>Something is wrong with Rose; Sirius and Remus can read it between the lines. How long can Rose keep her secret? What will Sirius and Remus do when they find out? A lot of sweet bonding.<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
>I don't own Harry Potter. :(<p>

**Please note: **  
><span>This story contains child-abuse. Don't like, don't read.<span>

* * *

><p>It's Sunday afternoon. Rose Lily Potter was lying on her bed and thought about what happened 2 weeks ago. She met her godfather, Sirius Black, who was, as things turn out, innocent. Peter Pettigrew, another friend of her parents, sold James and Lily to Voldemort,killed 12 muggles and faked his own death; but the wizarding world thinks it was Sirius.<p>

_The world is so unfair!_

The best part of meeting her godfather was, when he offered her a home. The thought living with her godfather, someone who new her parents, and far away from the Dursleys was too good to be true.  
>In the end, it never came true. Wormtail was able to escape, when Remus transformed into a Werewolf.<p>

She sighed. There were so many emotions to deal with. Love from a godfather who card about her, hate against the traitor, pity with the lovely man who transformed painfully ever month into a beast, worry where Sirius is, and hope the ministery wouldn't catch him.

Rose decied to take a nap, and hoped she would wake up before it was time for supper. Like everday since she was about 5 years old, she has to make every meal for her relatives. When she forgot to make it, her uncle would beat her senseless.  
>Since she went to Hogwarts, her relatives were indeed a bit nicer to her, but she didn't dare to court disaster.<p>

Before she could fall asleep, a big, brown owl landed next to her on the bed.

"Oh, hey." she said to the owl. "Do you have a letter for me?"

The owl reached out her leg, where a piece of parchment was. Rose took the letter, let the owl jump on her arm, and carried her to hedwigs cage, where it could drink and eat.

She lay down on the bed again, and looked at the letter, It was from Sirius.

_Dear Rose,_

_how are you? I'm at Moony's, so don't worry about me. Or maybe? I think I'm going to die of boredom. That man is reading way too much!_  
><em>Ok, Remus said I should tell you, reading is not a shame and something about important when you have the O.W.L year.<em>  
><em>Yes, Moony is reading over my shoulder, so be careful about what you're writing about him.<em>  
><em>Well, enough about me and the moody werewolf. Ouch! He hit me!<em>  
><em>Well, enough about me and your former professor... snort. Ouch!<em>  
><em>Well, enough about me and Remus. What about you? I heard the Quiddich Woldcup is this summer. Will you be there? I would love to sneak in as Padfoot, but Remus thinks it's too risky. The old Killjoy. Rose, he hit me again, make him stop!<em>

_Love,_  
><em>Padfoot and the abusive Werewolf.<em>

P.S. Rose it's me, Remus. I'm not abusive, Sirius is just childish as ever. I hope you enjoy your holidays. Love, Remus & the mutt.

_P.P.S. I can't believe you wrote that Remus. Mutt? Do you want to incite my godchild against me?_

P.P.P.S. No, she just should know the truth. And now stop writing that on the letter.

Rose laughed. It was the most funny letter she ever got.  
>She asked herself before what it would be if Sirius and Remus are as close as there were probably before.<p>

_I think, now I know_. And giggled.

She couldn't help but stare at the Love Remus wrote. She had a huge crush on her former professor, More than one time she caught herself staring at him but don't listen what he said, in the lessons.

_He's so cute. And he wrote_ Love.

She pull a piece of parchemt out of her trunk and start writing a letter back.

_Dear Padfoot and Moony,_

_I'm fine. Living with my relatives is as boring as possible, so stop complaining, Sirius. I bet Remus would never be THAT boring! I'm the most of the time in my room, doing homework or read.. and I read a lot, too._  
><em>Ron mentioned the woldcup. He said his father would get tickets, and they would take me with them. So, yes.<em>  
><em>And, again, I have to agree with Moony, it's really too dangerous if you go there! What if somebody reckon you? You don't know where Wormtail is, and who he already told you're an animagus! Just stay where you are (and maybe try having fun with something call reading, eh?)!<em>  
><em>Remus, you can hit him as often as you think it's necessary. And make sure he doesn't make any stupid try to sneak out. I don't want him be caught! And, of course, I know you're not abusiv! If you were, you wouldn't be my favorite teacher. Wink.<em>

_Love,_  
><em>Rose<em>

_P.S. Sirius, if you think Remus incited me against you, I think I need to hit you next time._

* * *

><p>Sirius was staring out of the window. Two hours ago, he send the letter to Rose. He wasn't sure how Rose will react about so many things he wrote. Not the 'fight' between him and Remus, more about the little things that shows he cared about her.<p>

Rose said she would love to live with him, but what if she changed her mind? What if she just agreed because she didn't want to be rude? What if she just didn't cared about him? A person she met just two weeks ago. It would break his heart. Rose meant more to him, as she would probably ever realize, she was like a daughter for him. His little baby girl.

He sighed and set down on the couch next to Remus, who was reading.

"What it is, Padfoot?"

"I don't know. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Nonsense! Why wouldn't she like you?"

"She just met me two weeks ago. I'm so to say a stranger."

"You're her godfather and she knows it. I know she likes you. Why do you think she agreed living with you, if she doesn't like you?"

"I ask myself the same question. But what if she just didn't want to be rude?"

"Maybe. But I don't think so."

Sirius sighed again. Remus was right. He has to be right. He was always right.

"I'm more worried about what I wrote..." Remus said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know what she thinks when she get a letter from her former professor. I only wrote a few lines, but..."

"But you know she likes you."

Remus owl landed on the table, in front of the two marauders.

"It's from Rose!" Sirius shouted exited.

He took the letter and started reading.

**(Sirius POV)**

Living with my relatives is as boring as possible, so stop complaining, Sirius. I bet Remus would never be THAT boring!

_Bet not! You don't know Remus when it's about books. His preciouse books. Snort._

I'm the most of the time in my room, doing homework or read.. and I read a lot, too.

_Damn! Never say somthing againstreadin, if you don't know if the person is a bookworm. But wait... why does she just doing homework and read. Doesn't she has any other hobbies? Or friends?_

And, again, I have to agree with Moony, it's really too dangerous if you go there! What if somebody reckonize you?

_Moony incited her, I knew it._

Just stay where you are (and maybe try having fun with something call reading, eh?)

_Never! I don't want to end like Remus._

Remus, you can hit him as often as you think it's necessary.

_Wait, wait, wait. What? He really incited her!_

I don't want him be caught!

_Sigh. Well, she just care... she has a heart of gold, like her mother used to has._

And, of course, I know you're not abusiv! If you were, you wouldn't be my favorite teacher. Wink.

_Favorite professor... Snort._

P.S. Sirius, if you think Remus incited me against you, I think I need to hit you next time.

_1:0 for Rose and the grouchy werewolf._

**(End Sirius POV) **

"And? What did she wrote?" Remus asked.

"Here read it. She wrote it to you, too."

After Remus read Rose letter, he didn't smiled as Sirius thought. He looked thoughtfully at letter.

"Remus?"

"Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why does she stay in her room, doing homework and read? Even I didn't do it, when I was as old as she is now."

"Yeah, I asked that myself, too."

"I don't know much about her home life, only that she has to stay there, because of the bloodwards, but after I see her with Ron and Hermione, I thought they would visit each other, as often as possible. Like we did."

Remus just confirmed the worry he had. Something is wrong with Rose.

"Shall we get to the bottom of the things?" Sirius ask.

"Of course."


	2. Too much pain

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. Rose already done a few things from the chores list, Vernon gave her. She cooked them breakfast, cleaned the windows, put the rubbish out and wiped the floor.

So, I still need to cut the lawn, water the plants, do the dusting and clean the kitchen, the corridor and the living room...

She sighed. All the things have to be done before Vernon comes home at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. It was nearly impossible, but Rose had to do it. If she didn't, she would regret it.  
>A familiar brown owl flew through the open window, and landed on the backrest of one of the kitchenchairs.<p>

_If Uncle Vernon were here now, I had to cook owl-roast for supper._

It was a letter from Sirius and Remus.

_Dear Rose,_

_maybe Moony really didn't incite you, but what else had he done to you? You're my goddaughter, you should be on my side! Just kidding. I'm really glad you and Moony get along so well._  
><em>The worldcup is a really amazing event. I saw a final game when I was about your age.<em>  
><em>When will you go to the Burrow? Moony and I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with us, before you go to the Weasleys. We already ask Dumbledore, and he said we could pick you up in a few days... if you like to.<em>  
><em>We can understand if you prefer to spend the holidays with your friend and relatives instead of us, so feel free to say no.<em>

_Love,_  
><em>Padfoot &amp; Moony<em>

Rose smiled about the idea to spend some time with Sirius and Remus. She could finally ask them about her parents. How they fall in love with each other, how good they were at school or just small things like what they favorite color were.  
>Expect of this, she could finally live, with people who likes her, even when it was only for a few days.<p>

She wanted to answer the letter as fast as prossible and tell Sirius and Moony she would love to spend some time with them.

_But I still have to do so much chores... whatever. If I answer now, and don't make a break later, I'll finish them all before Vernon is home._

* * *

><p>"Your owl is unreliable, Moony!"<p>

"He's not!"

"He is! I send the Lacina 4 hours ago, and he isn't back, yet!"

"Maybe Rose didn't answer yet, because she's still sleeping? It's 11 o'clock. Calm down, Padfoot."

"What...what if she doesn't answer, because..." Sirius mumbled.

"Sirius, stop it! I don't start this over again. She likes you and she will answer, even if she doesn't like to stay here."

"But... but how can we be sure she just doesn't want to spend time with us, because she doesn't like us?"

Remus sighed.

"You know, things would be much easier if you would listen."

Sirius opened his mouth to start another agrument, when a certain owl landed on the windowsill.

"FINALLY!" Sirius shouted.

_Dear Padfoot and Moony,_

_I would LOVE to spend some time with you! When will you pick me up? I can't wait. The sooner the better._  
><em>I don't know when I'm goint to visit the Weasleys. Ron will write me, when he knows more.<em>

_Write me back as fast as possible._

_Love,_  
><em>Rose<em>

"Wow!" Sirius said.

"What is it?"

"I think she really want to spend some time with us... here, read it."

"The letter is awfully short." said Remus thoughtfully.

"Yes. And it seems like she want to leave the place as fast as possible."

"Yes, but think about it, Sirius. Maybe she just want to spend some time with you, to get you know."

"No. It's something else. You said there's something wrong, remember?"

"I could be wrong."

"Yes, but I don't think so. Mark my words, she want away from there, not because of us, because of something else."

Remus sighed. _He really became paranoid in Azkaban_. He thought. Remus almost regret it, he said something could be wrong. It really felt like this yesterday, but when he thought about it, it made all sense. He knew she liked Sirius, and it's totally normal if she wants to spend some time with him, isn't it?

* * *

><p>"GIRL? COME HERE! RIGHT! NOW!" Vernon yelled.<p>

"Yes Uncle?" Rose almost whispered.

It was always a bad sign when Vernon came home and yelled, before he even closed the door. It didn't means Rose did something wrong, it meant he was angry, and need a vicim.

One day he came home and beat her black and blue, because he sat in the traffic for an hour. Rose was only 8 years old, but he didn't mind. He came in and yelled at her, why she did it. When Rose asked what he meant, he start beating her and said she made that 'funny business' so he arrived late for dinner.

"So, you little good-for-nothing think it's funny? I'm unemployed! Because of you!"

She didn't know what to say. It was a horrible her Uncle was unemployed. It means he would have more time to 'sqauch the magic out of her', and it means he's more than just a bit angry.  
>Vernon loved his job. It was a normal, boring job, so exacly what the Dursleys always prefered.<p>

"And? What do you think you will do now, girl?"

"I...um...I don't know, sir." she said, and Vernons hand smached down at her cheek immadently.

"DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, EH? THINK IT'S FUNNY TO RUIN THE LIFE OF THE FAMILY, WHICH GAVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR THICK HEAD, WHEN YOUR WOURTHLESS PARENTS DIED!"

He grabed her collar and drag her upstairs to her room.

"I'm nobody's fool, and you just gone too far."

Rose was about to cry. She knew what that means. Pain until she felt numb, physical and emotional. Those situations was a fight with herself. She hasn't any chance to fight her Uncle, he was bigger and stronger, and if she would fight him, it would make things worse, and so she let it happen.  
>The only thing she could do was not screaming and not crying, no matter what happen. If she would cry, he would be even more mad, if she would scream, she would be probably dead.<p>

Vernon kicked the door open, and threw her in. She crouched half under her desk. He opened his belt and pull it out of his jeans.

"It was a bad mistake we didn't drown you, when you lay in front of our door."

He lunge out and in the next moment the belt hit her at the back. He keep mumblethings under his breath, how wourthless she was, and what a big mistake they did, when they let her in.  
>He beat her for almost a half hour before he finally left her with a bloody back. She didn't even realise he was gone. The pain was overarching, she could only hardly breath.<br>Slowly she opened her eyes.

_I can't take this anymore. It's too much... too many pain._

* * *

><p>AN: Lacina means 'wing beat' in Latain.


	3. Unexpected Visit

There was nothing but pain. She was still lying on the floor, where her Uncle left her.

_I'm so weak. I can't even defense myself against a muggle. That's so disgusting. I'm disgusting. I deserve what I got. What you Ron say when he would see me now? What would Hermione say? Merlin, what would Sirius and Remus... holy crap..._

She leaped from the floor, but pain from the several wounds forced her to slow down her actions.

_I can't go to them. When they see what my Uncle did to me... they will hate me. They will see I'm not like my parents. I'm not as strong as them. They will realise I'm a freak and I deserve what I got. No matter if it's true. Ok, I need a good reason to cancel the visit and that doesn't make them suspecting anything. I have an idea..._

_Dear Padfoot and Moony,_

_today my Aunt told me we're going to Spain for two weeks. She totally forgot to tell me earlier. I'm really sorry. I'd love to visit you. Maybe after the trip to Spain?_

_Love,_  
><em>Rose<em>

_Well, I hope most of wounds are healed by then._

* * *

><p>"Huh? Who are you, pretty bird?"<p>

"It's Hedwig, Sirius. Rose's owl."

Sirius looked at the snow-owl like he was about to eat her. "Gimme the letter!"

Before Hedwig could move, Sirius reached for the letter, and bind off the letter.  
>He unfolded the parchment, and was disappointing that Rose wrote only a few sentences again.<p>

"And?" Remus ask.

"I knew it, Moony..."

Remus looked over Sirius shoulder, and read the few lines.

"I was right." the werewolf said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's really something wrong."

"...stop changing your mind every minute."

"That's not funny, Padfoot."

"Sorry. What are we going to do now?"

"Visit her."

"What?"

"We visit her."

"Remus, what if there's nothing wrong, and we..."

Remus chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sirius ask.

"It's just, we're still the same. If things goes sirious one of us is thinking about to retreat."

"Yeah, you're right." he sighed. "But I think it's not the right time to retreat. Well, let's do it."

* * *

><p>It was 6 o'clock in the morning, when Vernon burst the door to Rose' room open.<p>

"FREAK! WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST! NOW!"

Rose looked at her alarm-clock and cursed. She had to stand up at 7.45 usually.

_Yelling and hitting at 6 o'clock in the morning. This is going to be a long day._

And she was right. She needed 5 minutes to change and brush her teeth. When she entered the kitchen, Vernon started yelling again.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Sorry Uncle." she whispered.

"That's all you can say: sorry. I'm sick of your excuses!" he said and slap her in the face.

Teares filled her eyes.

_Don't cry. Don't cry now. He'll beat you senseless again._

She swallowed loudly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Don't lie to me, Freak!"

"I said nothing. Really."

His face turned purple.

_Oh Merlin, please help me._

She knew he don't need a reason. He would find one.

* * *

><p>4 hours later, she lay on the floor again, like only a few hours ago.<br>Vernon beat her worse than ever before. He beated her with the belt again, but longer. And this time, he even kicked her in the stomach.

_I really don't want to open my eyes. I'm so sick of seeing all the cuts, the bruises and the blood. Maybe... maybe it was wrong to write Sirius and Remus... they could get me out of here... maybe I could hide my 'freakishness'. Maybe..._

She heard the doorbell and opened her eyes.

That's strange. They didn't say they await someone, and no one would ever dare to just drop by.

Rose tried eardrop as good as you can when you're lying bleeding on the floor. Two new voices came from downstair.

_Please no Jehovah's Witness. Uncle Vernon hates them! He will get pissed and... _

Uncle Vernon was already pissed. She could hear him screaming.

_I'm as good as dead._

She closed her eyes again, and waited of Vernon to vent his spleen on her.  
>Someone opened the door. Rose shiver and waited that his foot hit her stomach while he would scream like a mad-man.<br>Instead of an angry voice, she heard a familiar one.

"Rose? Oh Merlin, Rose! Sirius! Sirius, come here!"

Her eyes snapped open.

_I'm screwed._

"Rem-"

"What is- HOLY CRAP! ROSE!" it was Sirius.

Before she could say a thing, her godfather was next to her and took her in his arms.

"What happened to you?" he whispered into her hair.

"I SAID YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon said, who was standing in the doorframe of Rose' room, now.

"I don't give a damn what you say! You're a poor excuse of a human being who should run as fast as you could, if you don't want be hexed into the next century!" hissed Remus.

Vernon paled, tuned around and left.

"Why didn't you say anything, dear?"

"Sirius... I know it is... well... it's the wrong place for that conversation." Remus said.

Sirius just nodded. A single tear rolled down his cheek when he saw Rose pleading expression.

"We'll take you home. Far away from those disgusting muggles."


	4. I know it's not easy

Sirius was sitting on a chair, next to Rose's bed. She collapsed after they apparated near Moonys house. Sirius put her to bed, while Remus would try to firecall Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

_I can't believe it. I see it, but I still can't believe it. How could it go so wrong? What if we'd never found her. Would she tell someone?_

Sirius slightly shook his head. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone. After he put her to bed, he slowly took Rose blood-soaked shirt off. Her body was full of scares, cuts and bruises.  
>He couldn't help but stare for a minute at the wounds, before he dressed her with a clean shirt.<p>

_How is it possible no one noticed this? Did really no one noticed the scars on her arms?_

The last time he felt so helpless, and don't know what to do was when Lily and James died.

_What should I say when she wake up? What will she say? What if she doesn't want to talk about it? I can't force her... I could, but she'll hate me if I do. But she needs to talk with someone about it. Someone, who can help her._  
><em>Wait. Maybe she told Ron and Hermione about it. If she did, they could tell us and Dumbledore how the muggles treat her, and she doesn't need to.<em>

Sirius thought it was a masterplan. When he was 16, he came with big bloody wound on his back, arms and chest back to Hogwarts. His parents beat him but this time, it went out of control. His whole family hated him, because he was different. He isn't a typical Black.  
>The Black Family believed in pureblood, Slytherin and the Voldemort's plans, but he was a Gryffindor who was befriended with a half-breed and a blood-traitor and dare to fight Voldemort. In short, the opposite of everything a Black has to be.<br>In the summer between his 4th and 5th year at Hogwarts, he hung poster from muggle girl and motorcycles up on his wall. His mother was furious when she saw it.  
>The result were several cuts and bruises. He sweard himself, he would never come back. After his 5th year at Hogwarts, he would stay with someone else.<p>

James saw the wounds at his back and arms, when they were changing for the night. He was worried about his best friend and asked Sirius what happened.  
>But Sirius didn't want to talk about it. James was his best friend, he was like a brother but he was scared about what James would think, when he knew that Sirius got beaten by his mother.<br>A guy like Sirius, one of the Marauders, was defensless against his own mother.

James was furious and went straight to Dumbledores office. Sirius remember it like it was yesterday. He was scared James would tell Dumbledore and say, he doesn't want to have a freak like that in his room. He could swear it was the end of the friendship.

Now, he laughed about it. He can't belive he was so stupid to think something like that. It sounds so silly, but you just can't think straight when your family, people who should be there for you, and love you, no matter what, telling you that you're a worthless freak. You're just scared everybody else will think the same.

James told Dumbledore what he saw and the headmaster allowed Sirius, to stay with the Potters.  
>It was a relief, he doesn't has to go back to Grimmauld Place, and that he doesn't have to talk about it. Dumbledore just told him, he should go to Madam Pomfrey to heal the wounds properly.<p>

He began to realise that it's better to talk about it, when James' father asked him about it.  
>He looked at the man, and couldn't answer first. He hoped no one would ever ask him again. But for the first time in his life, he felt save and loved.<p>

Mr. & Mrs. Potter treated him like their own son and made him feel comfortable. They offered him a home, when the place that should be a home, was the hell itself.

Mr. Potter looked at him, like he knew what would happens next. Sirius eyes filled with tears, and for the first time, he was about to tell someone what his family did to him.

"They hate me, because I'm different. But I'm proud to be different." he almost whispered, and tears started to rolling down his cheek.

Once he started to talk about it, he couldn't stop. Those things need to be talked about, to make them stop being painfull.

Now it was Rose's turn. He and Remus would give her the home and love she needs and deserves. He hoped Rose would quickly learn to trust them.

"Sirius?" a small voice asked.

"Hey kiddo."

"I'm so sorry, Sirius." she whispered.

"Hush. It's all right." he said and stroked gently her cheeks. "You don't need to talk about it, now. I know it's not easy."

She blushed slighly. He knew what she feels. The senseless embarrassment and fear.


	5. This is going to be awkward

_"Sirius?" a small voice asked._

_"Hey kiddo."_

_"I'm so sorry, Sirius." she whispered._

_"Hush. It's all right." he said and stroked gently her cheeks. "You don't need to talk about it, now. " She blushed slighly. He knew what she feel. The senseless embressment and fear._

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Sirius still sat next to her bed. He was lost in thoughts, thinking about what he could do, how this could happened, what he will say to Dumbledore.<p>

"Sirius?" Remus was standing in the doorframe.

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey are downstairs."

"I'm coming, just give me a minute to collect myself."

Remus nodded and left.

_Breath easy. The old man didn't know those Muggles were able to... dammit! HE SHOULD'VE KNOWN!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ah, hello Sirius." Dumbledore said. "My boy, I have to apologies for what have happened to Rose. I couldn't know..."<p>

"You should have known!" Sirius interruped him harshly. "Tell me Dumbledore, did you ever even think about to check on Rose? Did you ever think about, her Aunt, who _hates_ magic, could treat her wrong? Did you?"

Dumbledore let out a long sigh.

"I think it's the best when I leave you alone, and take a look at Miss Potter. Where's she?" Madam Pomfey asked.

"Stairs up, third door on the right." Remus answered.

"No. I never consider her Aunt and Uncle are able to abuse her. I know that Petunia hates magic, but Rose is her niece. I never thought she would allow her husband to abuse her."

"Petunia _hated_ Lily! Why should she cares about Rose? It's like you would send her to Snape!" Sirius said furiously.

"I think Petunia never really hated Lily. She was just jeaslous. Still, they're sisters. No one can tell me, she doesn't care about her sister's death. Then Rose came to her... the last link to Lily. I was sure, she wouldn't make the same mistake again, and judge about people, just because their magic. But... I was wrong."

"Damn wrong!" Sirius added angrily.

"Albus," Remus started. "In the end, you have to apologize to Rose. All we want to know is, if you agree that she stays with us. She can't go back there, and we would love to give her a home she deserves."

The elder man put his head into his hands. "It's not that easy, Remus."

"Albus, you can't be serious! She can't go back there! You've heard what they did to her-"

Before Remus could end the sentence, Sirius stood up, walked over to Dumbledore and wag his finger at the headmaster.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. Sending. Her. Back. Don't look at me like that, I know about the bloodwards, but I don't care. We'll conjure protecting-wards around the house so she's save. She's even more save then with the muggles, because we will **never** even** think about** hurting her in **any** possible way!"

"Sirius, I know neither you or Remus would ever hurt her in any way. I was thinking about, if it's maybe better, to place her at the Burrow. After all, you're still a kind of a stranger to Rose. Maybe it's better, to place her with people, who knows her better and who she knows better. Don't understand me wrong, Sirius. I know you, and also Remus, would only do the best for her."

Silence.

Sirius sat down on the chair, where he sat before. It was the truth. Sirius and Rose met only a few weeks ago and seriously, what do he knows about her?

_I can't even tell what's her favorite color, or what's her favorite food... But..._

Remus placed his hand on Sirius shoulder. He looked up at him with a sad face.

"I know it hurts Padfoot... but it's true... I don't want to let her go, too. But maybe Albus is right." the werewolf said gently.

He could see the pain in his friend's eyes. It was painfull for him, too. All the years, he was wondering how Rose is. If she was more like James, or more like Lily.  
>After the death of his best friends, he went straight to Dumbledore and asked for custody to Rose. Actually he knew he had no chance. Werewolves wasn't allow to born, conceive or raise a child, and especially not the Girl-Who-Lived.<br>He also tried to convince Dumbledore to visit her at least, but the headmaster said no "How will you explain that to the Dursleys? Believe me my boy, you'll see her soon enough."  
>Soon enough was 12 years later, when Rose grew up to a completely stranger.<p>

"Nevertheless," he continued after his little chain of thoughts. "It could be the best opportunity to show her that we really care about her.  
>You know, we've already some plans, how to make her life with us as comfortable as possible. The same for the conversation about what happened."<p>

Dumbledore nodded. His voice was gently but firm, when he said: "I understand. Of course she can stays with you, when you're sure you can handle this situation responsibly."

Sirius' and Remus' face lighten up.

"Of couse!" said the animagus.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Fine. It think I can leave then? Or do you have any other question?"

"No, sir." Sirius' and Remus' said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then for the wards." he said and left the house via floo.

"I think it's time for some tea." Remus said happily. Sirius just smiled like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Rose overslept the day. In the next morning she woke up and felt strange.<p>

_I...what...where am I? Oh yeah at Remus'. that explains why the mattress is so soft, there's a pillow and my back doesn't hurt. Wait. I'm at Remus'... oh my God. I remember, they've rescued me... THEY KNOW! Oh no._

Rose get out of the bed carefully. She was used to sleept on a old hard matress without a pillow. That was the reason, she always woke up in pain. Every morning, she moved carfully to slowly 'loosen' her body.

_Wow. No pain. That's so odd... odd but very good._

After a few minutes she sneak down the stairs. She didn't know what time it is, and didn't want to wake Remus or Sirius up.

_They'll already think you're a freak... I don't need to make 'em mad._

But when she entered the livingroom, she could hear two familar voices from the kitchen. She slowly went into the kitchen, where Sirius and Remus ate their breakfast.

"Morning kiddo!" Sirius said and a bright smile on his face.

"Good morning, cub." Remus said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well? Sit down and eat a bit."

"Err... thanks." she sat down next to Sirius, and continued shyly: "Yeah, I sleept really good, thanks."

She didn't know what to say or what to do. The whole situation was odd.

_Why they are so happy? It doesn't make any sense!_

Beside of this, she really doesn't know what to do. For the first time, she realized how much Sirius and even Remus, who taught her a year long, were strangers.  
>She just doesn't know how to act like, when you're with strangers. The Dursleys never took her with them when they visit someone, and when they got visit, she had to hide in her room, and pretend to don't exist.<p>

She visited the Weasleys last summer, but this was something else. The Weasleys were her family. She was a 'honored-Weasley' like Ron always said, and the twins like to call her 'little sister'.

Well, she knew Remus, but only as a teacher.

_This is so awkward..._

"Don't you wanna eat something?" Sirius frowned.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." she answered and blushed.

_Ok, why do I blush? There's no reason! It's just Sirius, my godfather._

"Don't be ridiculous." Remus said. "You sleept a whole day, but you're not hungry?"

Rose smiled slightly, when Remus said ridiculous. It remains her on the first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson last year. Remus taught the class how to fight a boggart with the _ridukulus-_spell. When Rose stood in front of the shape-shifter, it transformed to a Dementor. Rose was unable to move, when Remus jumped in front of her, and saved her from the cruel creature.

_That were so..._ _Oh yeah, now better start thinking about how much so _like_ him. I bet I can make this situation even more awkward._

"Well, ok. But I'm just not the breakfast-type." she said and took a toast.

Sirius watched her closely. He was puzzled about her insecurity. Why would she feels insecure in his and Remus' company?

_Well, she knows about you just for some weeks... but she wanted to live with you... and she knows Remus' since last year and..._

He sigh.

"Everything alright?" Remus ask, but the tone of his voice let Sirius knew, this wasn't what Rose's former professor wanted to ask. It sounded more like "Do you think what I think?"

"Yes, it's alright. Just still a little bit tired." he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, Rose has a crush on Remus, but this story won't end up Rose/Remus (nor Wolfstar)!


	6. When someone cares

"So, what do you wanna do, today?" Sirius asked.

"Erm...well, I still need to do my homework." Rose said and knew it wasn't what Sirius wanted to hear.

"Pfffft. You can do homework later! There are still 6 weeks of holiday for this. What about flying? Dumbledore will visit us later, to put some wards around the house and the yard. When we're done, we could fly a bit around the house." he said and smiled.

"Well, yeah. Sounds great." she simply said. "I think I take a shower. If you'll excuse me..."

She went upstairs and left a pretty cunfused Sirius and Remus back in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I've really no idea." Remus answered and shook his head. "But I still think she can't handle the new situation. Give her some time."

"Is there any way you could teach me how to be so patient?"

"You and patient? This will never happen, Sirius!"

"Pfff. Grouchy wolf."

"Mutt."

"Oh come on. The mutt joke is getting old!"

"And what about the wolf thing, eh?"

"Well, it's a fact, isn't it?" Sirius said innocently.

"Flea-shelter."

"Oi!"

* * *

><p>Warm water ran down her body. She leand back and closed here yes.<p>

_What's wrong with me? Isn't it what I always wanted?_

Ever since she remember, she wished someone would come and take her away from the Dursleys. Since she found out that Sirius is innocent, she daydreamed the most of the time of the day, how it would be to live with him.  
>She hated Peter even more, he destroyed the possibility to let it (legally and carefree) come true.<p>

She imagined living with Sirius is fun. Although she didn't knew him very well, but he didn't seem to be a strict person. The best thing would be when he tell her about her parents and what mischief the marauders made. But just in her daydreams...

_I just don't know what to do._ She put her head in her hands and was about to cry.

The Dursleys had strict rules, she needed to follow. If she doesn't she would be punished. She didn't await anything from them, and they just awaited her to do the chores. When she had some spare time, she was in her room, drawing or reading. She didn't had any friends...Dudley made sure of this.

Now there are two peolple who care about her. She painfully realised, she didn't know how it feels when someone cared, and how to act like when a persons cares for you. It was weird but she felt totally overwhelmed and didn't know how to react when a guardian is like that. She doesn't want to be like when she was with the Dursleys, only saying "yes, sir.", "right, sir.", "of course!" etc. but it felt wrong if she doesn't.  
>She wanted to ask and tell them so much, but it's not that easy when you got taught only to speak when someone asked you to.<p>

_Damn you, Dursleys! Damn you! But aside from this... what do they await from me? Do they hope I'm like my father? I'm so not like him... he was brave, funny and a prankster. I'm... boring, a bookworm and scared about my relatives. Great._

"Rose, if you wanna drown yourself, you should probably try bathtub instead of the shower." Sirius said, standing behind the bathroomdoor and waited for Rose.

"Sorry. I'm coming."

"Hurry. Dumbledore is here. Don't let him wait." he said and left.

The meeting with the headmaster went well and fast. Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius added some wards while Rose watched fascinated.

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Sirius asked her, after they went in and Dumbledore left again.

"It was brilliant!" she said still amazed.

"Well, so we can fly now, eh?"

"Yeah, I just fetch my broom."

Sirius and Remus waited outside.

_It's just Sirius and Remus. They know you like to fly so act like that. Be a Gryffindor, go out there and say something cool. They await it.  
><em>She took a deep breath and walked over where the two Marauders stood.

"I'm ready to win." Rose said determinded with a smile.

_You're really a genius if you want to._

"You never flown against me..." Sirius smirked.

"And you never flown against me, so wait and see. What about you Remus?" she asked when she saw he had no broom in his hands.

"I'm a terrible flyer. And a one versus two isn't fair." he said.

"And terrible is really understated." Sirius whispered into Rose's ear.

"I've heard that!" Remus said.

"What?"

"What you said."

"I didn't said anything."

"Sure, and I'm a rabbit. Well, I'm really not good, but I'm capable of the basics."

"It's _HOW_ you're capable of the basics..."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. The way Sirius and Remus talked with each other was always fun.

_Snape was sooooo right... like an old married couple._

"So, do you want to fly now?" Remus who had to laugh, too, said.

"Yes. Come on Rose, and let the rabbit down here." Sirius said and kicked off.

Rose joined as soon as she was able to control her laughter and they played Seeker versus Seeker for the next 3 hours. Meanwhile Remus sat on a bench nearby and wondered if Rose ever had so much fun, except at Hogwarts.


	7. Sirius' mistake

**PLEASE NOTE!  
>I won't be able to upload new chapters for the next 3 or 4 weeks! I'll continue this story as soon as possible. It's <span>NOT<span> abandon!**

* * *

><p><em>"So, do you want to fly now?" Remus who had to laugh, too, said.<em>

_"Yes. Come on Rose, and let the rabbit down here." Sirius said and kicked off._

_Rose joined soon and they played Seeker versus Seeker for the next 3 hours while Remus sat on a bench nearby and wondered if Rose ever had so much fun, except in Hogwarts._

* * *

><p>Rose smirked at Sirius: "I told you so."<p>

"I let you win, so you're not sad."

"Sure, and Remus is a rabbit..."

"He sort of adm-"

"Well, let's go in and have some lunch?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah, what about some saddle of rabbit?" Sirius asked and ran into the house, before Remus would hex him.

Rose laughed but stopped when Remus looked at her with a spurious stern look.

"Sorry." she murmeled.

Remus frowned about this strange reaction. Didn't she know this all was just a little joke?

_Of course she doesn't you idiot!_

His face soften and he put an arm around her. "It's okay." he said gently and smiled, even when he felt how she flinched when he touched her.

A few minutes later the three sat on the kitchentable and eat tomato soup. Rose was scared one of them would start asking awkward questions again, but this time, she sweared herself, she would stay and try to act as normal as possible.

"So what are we going to do after lunch?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. We could help Rose with her homework."

Sirius snorted.

"Why know? There's still so much time..."

"I totally forgot you always made your homework in the Hogwarts Express... 15 Minutes before it arrived."

"...I don't need to justify myself to you..."

"Well, I really like to do my homework now, Sirius. So it's done, and I don't have to think about it for the rest of the holidays." she said shyly.

"For which classes you have to do homework?" Remus asked.

"Defence, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potins, Divination and History of Magic."

"Ok." Sirius said and ruffle through her hair. "Remus can help you with Charms, Herbology and, of course, Defence against the Dark Arts. I could help you with Transfiguration, Potions and Divination. Because we all dropped off during History of Magic-"

"I will help you with History of Magic." Remus said. "James, Sirius and Peter maybe dopped off, but-"

"-know-it-alls never sleep." Sirius finished. "You really never..."

"No." the werwolf answered dryly. "Don't you remember who wrote all the notes for you?"

"Oh yeah, I remember..."

"So," Remus turned around to Rose again. "Which subject first?"

"Errrr... I think I like to begin with the Transfiguration stuff." she said.

"Great. So the grouchy rabbit know-it-all werewolf-"

"My nicknames become longer, and longer and..." Remus speaked under his breath, only Rose could hear him.

"-who never sleeps, can finish his book, and we go upstairs and start with your homework."

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Hm?"

"You know..." Remus only said.

"Yeah, I know." Sirius answered.

He knew what Remus meant. His best friend was just afraid he would use the time to quiz Rose about the time with her relatives. Sirius maybe said he would give her all the time she needed, to talk about it, but Remus knew about his 'flashes of geniuse', like when he asked Remus about being a werewolf.  
>Later, James explained they wanted to asked him carefully, but before they had the chance, Sirius ran into the domery and asked him obvious questions, until Remus gave up crying and asked why he didn't just end the friendship and stop making jokes about it.<p>

It was one of the most awkward moment between the Marauders. Remus crying and thinking the friendship is over, and the whole school probably knows about his secret, while Sirius sat on the edge of Remus' bed and don't know what to say except of: "Why didn't you tell us?".  
>Remus wanted to spare Rose this situation and hoped Sirius'd leanred from this. First he was about to go with them, but then, Rose should get to know Sirius better, without him as deviation.<p>

Rose watched between Sirius and Remus. Remus gave her a soft smile and nodded.

_What do they mean? Guess that I'm-_

Sirius clapped Rose on the back and regret it in the same moment.

Because Rose was looking at Remus, she didn't saw what Sirius was about to do. When she felt the clap on her back, she grew stiffed. Her slight smiled was replaced by a shocked expression.  
>Sirius was worried he maybe had hit a wound that not healed yet. He was a huge-grown man, who like to underestimate his strength.<p>

"Rose?" Sirius asked carefully.

"I-I-I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Everything's fine, Rose. You don't have to be sorry for anything." he said and tried to step closer to his godchild to calm her.

Her face turned deadly pale now. Sirius looked seeking for help at Remus.

"Rose..." Remus said with a calm voice. "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Tears running down her face. Sirius tried to put an arm around her, but it made everything worse.  
>Rose jumped violently away and ran to the next corner, where she sat down, hugging her knees.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be nosy. I'm so sorry. I won't do it again. I'll behave. I promise. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me." she whispered frantic.

Slowly Sirius walked over to Rose and crouched in front of her. He toched gently one of her hands, hoped she would realise where she is and that they wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered again.

"Rose. Everything is fine. You don't have to be sorry for anything. You didn't do anything wrong. And we will never hurt you, okay?" Sirius said quitly, althought he liked to scream. It broke his heart to see Rose like this.

_What have they done to you, sweetheart?_

Remus crouched next to him and lay and hand on Rose knee. Both men tried to ignore she flinched. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but they never thought those little reactions could hurt them like the knowledge about what happened to her.

"Rose, please look at me." Remus said gently but firm. Sirius looked at him, wondering why the other Marauder speak to her like that, but Remus didn't return the look. His eyes was fixed on Rose. Sirius felt that his friend got a plan... and hoped it was a good one.

Rose shooked her head. Remus carefully put a hand under her chin and raised her head slowly, until she looked him in the eyes.

"Please listen to me, ok?" he asked softly.

Rose nodded slowly and shivered.

_They hate me now. They'll threw me out. They saw that I'm a freak..._

She couldn't couln't gulp back a sob and more tears running down her face.

"Hush. You're not in trouble." Remus whispered to her and wiped away some tears.

"Listen. As you know, your father, Sirius and Peter became Animagi to stay with me during the full moon. Well, if some animals, not only werewolves, join a werewolf, and the werewolf accept them, they will be his or her pack.  
>If the pack consister of animals, the werewolf is automatically the Alpha, if other werewolves are in the pack, they will fight about the position as Alpha.<br>So, I am the Alpha of my pack. You have a lot of responsability as Alpha, and have to care about your pack.  
>Now, since your father was a part of my pack, you are a part of my pack, too."<p>

Rose eyes widen.

"But... what does it mean?" she asked.

_Am I'm banned from a pack, I didn't even know I was in?_

"It means, you and your wellbeing are a part of my responsibility, and as long as you're with me, no one will hurt you!" the firmness in his voice was back.

Rose sobbed again but smiles slightly. Sirius moved over to Rose, to sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"And as long as I'm alive no one will never hurt you. And the Dursleys will pay for what they've done to you." he said and kissed her temple. "I know, we weren't there for you when you needed us... but we're here now, and we won't let anything happen to you. It's maybe hard to understand for you, but we love you like we loved you when we saw you for the first time. You're still my little girl, like I called you when you was a baby, and you're still Remus' cub..." Sirius said an swallowed the lump in his throat down.

"Trust me." Remus said. "We will never hurt you. Never!"

Rose lend on Sirius and placed her head on his shoulder. "You promise?" she asked.

"We swear on our magic." Sirus said and hugged her tightly.


End file.
